What if?
by Looby Lou
Summary: This is an AU based on what may have happened had Darcy not returned to Longbourn to propose to Elizabeth the 2nd time.


Disclaimer

All the recognisable characters in this fiction belong to Jane Austen, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

I don't know where this idea came from, it just popped into my head as I was daydreaming one day. It's a bit of an AU based on what may have happened if Darcy hadn't returned to Longbourn to propose to Elizabeth shortly after Bingley and Jane had become engaged.

What if?

It was a chilly autumn day but Elizabeth was glad to be outdoors and free of the confines of Longbourn even if it was only a momentary respite. Autumns chill winds and frequent rains had brought the usual spate of coughs and colds to Longbourn but due to his run down condition Mr Bennett's cold had deteriorated into a nasty bout of flu. Her father had been worn down by constant worries, firstly Lydia's disgraceful behaviour and secondly how was he to ever repay the debt he owed to Mr Gardiner for finding her and Mr Wickham? Her beloved Aunt and Uncle had insisted that the debt was not to be repaid, and that they had been only too glad to help if only for the sake of Jane and Lizzy but Mr Bennett was a proud man, the enormity of the debt weighed heavily on his shoulders and his sense of honour demanded that it be repaid. Lizzy sighed with relief as her mothers wailing and complaining faded into the early morning mist along with the familiar buildings. She heard hooves on the road ahead of her and stepped daintily onto the verge as a single horse and rider materialised out of the thickening mists, she smiled as she recognised the white horse as the one belonging to Mr Bingley.

Bingley reined in his horse alongside her and beamed down at her with his normal charismatic exuberance. "Miss Elizabeth!" He exclaimed with delight, "You look well this morning, how is your Father?"

"He is recovering slowly but steadily, thank you for your concern Mr Bingley."

"Nonsense! Nonsense indeed, he is soon to be part of my family too of course I would be worried about him."

Lizzy smiled, Mr Bingley was such a generous, kind and caring man, the perfect partner for her dear sweet sister. "I'm going into Meryton to get another draught from the apothecary for him, would you do me the very great favour of keeping Jane company whilst I am gone?" She didn't think it possible but Bingley managed to smile even more at her request.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to be in the company of my beloved Jane, perhaps I could persuade her to take a turn in the garden?" This last was a query for it had been difficult to get either Jane or Lizzy away from their Fathers bedside whilst he had been so sick.

Lizzy laughed, "I think perhaps you may, Father is well enough to handle Mother in small doses by now."

Bingley laughed and doffed his hat towards Lizzy, "Farewell for now then Miss Elizabeth, do be careful in this mist won't you."

"I will Mr Bingley and I shan't be out long for I'm sure you and Jane have much to discuss. Will you stay for lunch?"

Bingley beamed so hard Lizzy thought his face would split as he thought about his upcoming wedding to Jane.

"Why thank you I would be delighted to but I'm afraid I must return home early this afternoon for I am expecting a guest to arrive."

"I shall see you at lunch then Mr Bingley."

Bingley again doffed his hat then cantered on towards Longbourn whilst Lizzy headed on into Meryton.

As she walked she admired the beauty of autumns warm colours that became brighter as the low fiery sun brought the colours to life. She smiled to herself as she thought of Jane and Bingley; the warm glow within her matched the autumn fires as she basked in happiness for her sister. Jane was such a sweet, kind, loving girl that she deserved to be happy and despite her own situation Lizzy was overjoyed for her sister and she was pleased that the disgrace Lydia had reaped on the Bennett name had not deterred Bingley from declaring his love and proposing to Jane. When he had turned up with Darcy Lizzy had dared to hope that maybe Darcy still had feelings for her too but alas he was just as cold and aloof as he had been when they first met, all traces of the warm, gentle man she had discovered in Derbyshire had gone. The atmosphere had been awkward between them but for Jane's sake Lizzy had put up with his company to allow Jane and Bingley time together. Lizzy had thanked Darcy fervently for his help in rescuing Lydia's reputation but he had dismissed her thanks stating that he merely wished to prevent Wickham from sullying the reputations of anymore innocent young girls. He had gone the next day and it was only a few days later that Lady Catherine De Bourgh had made her brief visit. Lizzy had again dared to hope that Darcy still reciprocated the feelings that she now had for him but he had never returned to Netherfield and Lizzy supposed that Lady Catherine had exacted the promise from him that she had failed to extricate from her. She shook her head angrily and forced her thoughts back to Jane and her Father, it would not do to dwell on her own misfortune and her own stupidity in turning away the man she now knew she loved, she had a Father to nurse back to health, a highly strung Mother to deal with, and two very silly sisters to keep in check.

As she entered Meryton Lizzy pulled the brim of her bonnet down lower to hide her face and wrapped her shawl more securely round herself to try and blend into anonymity as she slipped through the dark shadows of the buildings. She wished that the mist was still thick but here in the town it had faded away to wispy tendrils. She hadn't let any of her sisters journey into town recently as some of the men, the scoundrels and wastrels that spent their days gambling away their money in the taverns, had made improper advances towards them. Memories of previous visits caused Lizzy to blush violently as she remembered the jeering of the lower classes and the disdainful and disgusted looks of the gentlefolk. The Bennett girls had all been tarred with the same brush and they were pitied and ridiculed wherever they went, how the details of Lydia's disgrace had been made known to the general populace of Meryton Lizzy had no doubt. Lady Catherine wasn't quite the Lady she was revered as, it was shocking that she should stoop so low as to drag the Bennett name through the mud, she gave a bitter laugh, and all to thwart a second proposal that hadn't been and certainly wouldn't be made.

Lizzy was relieved to make it to the apothecary without being noticed and slipped inside the small building on the edge of town, breathing in the exotic scents of the strange ingredients she made her way through rows of shelves containing jars of weird and wondrous things. Normally she would explore the oddities of the crowded room, her curiosity burning to know what everything was but the gaunt, wizened old man who created the mystic potions and lotions of his trade looked disdainfully down his long nose at her as he handed her the flu powder she had requested, angrily she matched his gaze with a defiant one of her own until he looked away in disgust. Swallowing her ire she slipped back out into the morning and here her luck ran out.

Mr Petrea was a most disagreeable fellow, he worked a few days then when he had built up a small sum he wasted it on drink and gambling. He was well known for his bad temper, his laziness and his propensity for drink, cards and women. He had just finished one of his binges and was in a foul mood having just been evicted from his lodgings and faced with the unhappy situation of having to go back to work, casting about for someone to release his foul temper on he spotted Miss Bennett leaving the apothecary.

"Well well if it isn't one of the whores from Longbourn."

Lizzy was afraid, she knew of this mans reputation and she knew that nobody would help her because everybody feared Petrea. Normally such a slur would cause her to give a stinging verbal riposte but in this instance she though silence was best so she kept her head down and hurried towards the road out of town.

"Playing hard to get love?" He shouted, "Trying to behave like a gentlewoman are you?" His mood had improved now he had scented his prey, all he had to do was catch it and he lumbered after the retreating girl.

Lizzy had almost made the safety of the road when she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her roughly round, reflexively she yanked her arm out of the painful grip and found herself glaring at Petrea.

An evil grin spread slowly across his face, this one had spirit, it would be fun breaking her. "I hear your sister is free, how much do you charge?"

Lizzy raised her chin defiantly "my sister is a married woman Mr Petrea and I am a gentleman's daughter so I suggest you treat me as such." Despite her brave words her heart hammered in her chest and her fear threatened to overwhelm her.

"Your sister is a common whore, they were tracked down and forced into wedlock because she couldn't keep her knees together. Your family is in disgrace, who would believe that you are any different to your sister?" He reached up and gripped her arms trying to pull her towards him.

"Unhand Me," cried Lizzy as she struggled to break free of his grip.

He backhanded her across the face "No Miss Elizabeth you are mine for the taking, too long have people like you looked down your noses at me. I hear that you even fancied your changes with Mr Darcy" he sneered, "as if a man of his means would ever look at you, you are not as well born as you pretend and it will be a pleasure to put your haughtiness in it's place."

Blood trickled from her split lip and Lizzy glared at him "I shall report you, unhand me at once Sir."

"You are a common whore like your sister, nobody would believe that you didn't encourage me and indeed in view of your current state of disgrace you ought to be grateful that any man would want to rut with you."

Lizzy was hit by the sudden realisation that this man intended to rape her with the misguided belief that her tarnished reputation would protect him from any repercussions. In desperation she kicked him hard in the shins and as he let go of her to grab his bruised and hurting shin bones she fled up the road.

As she pounded down the damp track she was thankful that she preferred to wear sturdy hobnail boots when she went out walking, she could hear Petrea's vile cursing as he gave chase to her and her fear intensified, she had hurt him and he would be even more determined to hurt her in return. Desperate to avoid him she turned off the road and began to plough through the trees and undergrowth fervently hoping that his large bulky frame would have more difficulty navigating the confines of the woods than her smaller one.

It was dark under the tree's and the undergrowth made it impossible to see the ground, suddenly the thick furze and bracken ended in a steep slope and Lizzy found herself taking a step into nothingness. For a long moment she balanced precariously on the edge of the drop off, one foot in mid air, the other teetering on crumbling soil as she fought to regain her balance then with a startled cry she fell. She felt herself tumbling faster and faster down the slope, her body jarred as it impacted with small stones and low bushes. She closed her eyes against the dizzying swirl of sky, ground, sky, ground then her head struck a rock and she felt a brief flare of agony across her temple then nothing.

Petrea had lost sight of his prey, he came across the drop off and peered down into the tree line below but Lizzy had vanished into the thick undergrowth and he could not see her, the mist closed in again bringing with it a spatter of rain and it was a disgruntled Petrea that limped home without having sampled the flesh of the lovely Miss Bennett.

Mr Darcy had arrived at Netherfield early in the afternoon as expected, he was a little surprised to find that his good friend Bingley was not there but the housekeeper informed him that the Master had gone over to Longbourn. Darcy smiled "Not to worry Madam, Mr Bingley is so enraptured with his future bride it's a fair bet he has lost all track of time. I shall amuse myself in the Library with your permission?"

"Of course Sir, would you like some refreshment after your journey?"

"No, thank you."

"Very well Sir, I shall inform Mr Bingley of your arrival the moment he returns." With a small curtsey the housekeeper left Darcy to arrange for his luggage to be taken to the guest rooms.

It was late, where the hell was Bingley? Darcy paced the library, he was worried and so was the housekeeper, he had garnered enough from the flustered woman to understand that this sort of behaviour was most unexpected, Bingley normally sent word if he wasn't to return home when expected. Beginning to fear that his friend had had an accident whilst returning home Darcy was on the verge of requesting a groom to ready his horse when a rather dishevelled looking Bingley burst into the room.

"Darcy! I'm so sorry it was most remiss of me not to be here when you arrived, I trust you have been looked after in my absence?"

A wave of relief washed over Darcy as he shook his friends hand "You have an excellent housekeeper Bingley, she has been a most attentive hostess in your absence." Darcy suddenly noticed that Bingley was wearing a most uncharacteristic frown on his face instead of his usual cheery countenance and his relief gave way to a sudden feeling of disquiet. "Here, sit down." He guided his obviously upset friend to a chair and then crossed to an elegant carved sideboard to pour a snifter of brandy, he returned to his friend's side and handed him the glass. "Bingley are you alright? Good heavens man what has happened to upset you so?"

Bingley knocked back the brandy in one flick of the wrist and turned worried eyes to his closest friend "I have terrible news Darcy, simply terrible."

Darcy was beginning to be worried himself now; whatever could have upset his friend so much? "Spit it out man, pray what has happened?"

"Miss Bennett is missing."

Darcy's heart went out to his friend, no wonder he was so upset. He gripped his friend's shoulder in an unusual display of affection and emotion, Bingley looked up in surprise at Darcy's determined face as Darcy vowed, "Don't worry my friend, we shall organise a search and we shall find your dear Jane."

Bingley looked momentarily confused then hastened to correct his friend "No, no you mistake me Darcy it isn't my dearest beloved who is missing, heaven forbid, but Miss Elizabeth who is already as dear as a sister could be to me."

At the mention of Elizabeth's name Darcy felt like he had been thumped, a sudden pain caused his chest to constrict and his world darkend ominously at the edges as he staggered to a nearby chair and rather unsteadily sat. Elizabeth! His dear sweet Elizabeth out there, alone in the darkness.

Bingley was alarmed at the sudden change in his friend and leant forward in his own chair "Darcy? Good gracious man whatever is the matter? Are you ill?"

"No, no I am quite well thank you it was just that I find your news rather distressing." Darcy couldn't feign indifference so he gave up trying, his emotions took hold of him and he leapt from his chair "we must go out and search for her, anything could happen to a young lady out alone at night."

Bingley rose and put a restraining hand on his friends arm "Darcy it is dark, we'd never find her and we've been searching since midday. We're starting again at first light so the best thing you can do for Miss Elizabeth is get some rest and join the search tomorrow."

Darcy returned to his chair and sat heavily "it is more than I can bear, to think of her alone out there. You love her as a sister but I...." His voice trailed off and he stared at his friend, his shock at what he was about to say lay openly on his face.

Bingley smiled "well my friend you _are_ a dark horse aren't you."

Darcy felt his cheeks flush and directed his gaze firmly at the floor.

Bingley took pity on his friend "I have news that may lift your spirits a little, Jane tells me that a certain young lady has being pining after you too."

Darcy lifted his head, the hope swelling in his breast, could it be that she had learned to love him?

"Oh yes my friend, your more gentlemanly behaviour whilst at Pemberley has apparently won her over." Bingley teased his friend with the words Lizzy had used to reject his first proposal. "You really have no idea about women do you my friend? You insult her and her family then expect her to fall at your feet." Bingley shook his head in mock despair then grew suddenly serious. "You _do _love her don't you Darcy?"

Darcy did not trust himself to speak and merely nodded his head.

"Then we'll find her Darcy, we must for you two deserve a second chance."

Lizzy awoke to find herself in darkness lying against a broad tree trunk at the bottom of the steep incline she had fallen down, she reached a shaky hand up to her throbbing forehead and felt the crusting of dried blood on her temple. "Well that explains my headache" she exclaimed to herself. She shivered as a cool breeze set the branches of the trees swaying, their whispering and sighing sounding strangely eerie in the night. Aware that it was steadily raining and that she had been missing for some hours she thought it prudent that she head for home immediately but as she tried to move she cried out as a sharp pain lanced across her ribs. She quickly realised that she must have damaged them when she came to rest against the tree; she shivered again in the cold rain and knowing that exposure was her greatest enemy now she steeled herself to stand. Hissing with pain she managed to gain her feet and started to gingerly walk out of the trees, she knew she could not manage the steep muddy incline she had fell down but if people were searching for her she couldn't hide in the woods so she bravely struck out in the other direction across the fields, hoping to find a road that would double back towards Longbourn. Before long her injuries and exposure caught up with her, she was exhausted beyond the point of coherent thought and knew not where she was going, she just plodded on determinedly, putting one foot before the other was all she could think of.

Daybreak found a small party from Netherfield already on the road to Meryton. As they pieced together the events of the previous day they became more and more worried. They had found Petrea sulking in a tavern, he had been unable to procure any work and was therefore unable to drink, gamble or even find a bed for the night. Darcy immediately felt intense dislike and contempt for the lazy braggart in front of him.

"What're asking me for?" He growled as Darcy glared stonily down at me.

"We've reason to believe that you accosted Miss Bennett yesterday." Replied Darcy coolly, inside he felt like smashing his fist into the man's smug face but he knew that for Elizabeth's sake he must remain calm.

"So what if I saw the woman, what's it to you? I didn't think the gentry advertised their use of whores."

Darcy's hand clenched into a fist and Bingley, much as he was loath to even be in the same building as Petrea let alone talk to him, stepped in to diffuse the situation. He placed himself between Darcy and Petrea before quietly threatening, "if you don't tell me what we want to know then I will personally make sure you _never_ work again. I have a great deal of influence here so don't doubt me on this. No work means no drink, no gambling and nowhere to sleep, you will have to live of the streets and sleep in barns like the animal that you are."

Petrea leaned back nonchalantly in his seat but he believed Bingleys threat. "Sure, I'll tell you where I last saw the bitch, you're welcome to her she's a wild one all right gave me a couple of black shins."

If Darcy and Bingley hadn't been so worried they would have laughed, that sounded like Elizabeth all right, they could well imagine her feisty expression as she kicked the oaf in the shins.

It wasn't long before Bingley and Darcy were pushing their horses through the trees following the trail of Lizzy's desperate flight the day before. Pausing at the drop off Darcy noted where the undergrowth had been flattened by someone or more than one person pushing through it and he dismounted for a closer look.

"What is it? What have you found?" Demanded Bingley as he sat astride his own mount waiting impatiently for Darcy to finish his inspection of the undergrowth.

Darcy returned to his horse and looked even more worried as he mounted "the edge is crumbled and there's footprints not quite washed away be the rain, it looks like Miss Elizabeth took a tumble."

"My God!" exclaimed Bingley, "We can't get the horses down there we must go round, follow me." With that he turned his horse and kicked it into a trot with Darcy in close pursuit.

The men reached the bottom of the slope only to be disappointed to find no sign of her though they did find where she had crashed through the bracken and come to rest against a tree.

"She must have walked away then" Said Bingley with much renewed hope but Darcy was less optimistic than his friend, he knew she would never have survived the fall unscathed and now she was wandering round the countryside hurt and alone.

"She's a sensible girl she must have headed towards Longbourn," decided Bingley as he turned his horse in that direction.

"Then I'm afraid we must part company because I am sure had she headed home she would have been found yesterday. I shall search in the opposite direction," decided Darcy.

Bingley held out his hand to his friend who gripped it in a solemn handshake "good luck my friend."

The two men parted company each hoping to find the missing girl.

Darcy searched all day without glimpsing anything of the missing girl, he fervently hoped that Bingley had had more luck but he could not bring himself to give up the search long enough to find out if there had been any news. He pushed on through field after field until the late afternoon began to give way to twilight, he knew time had caught up with him and he had to make his way back to Netherfield before darkness overtook him. The thought of Elizabeth being out there for another night tore at his heart and his whole body slumped in the saddle as he allowed his sorrow and despair to overwhelm him, he turned his tired mount towards Netherfield and as he crested a small rise in the field he glimpsed a small patch of white. His hope welled up inside him like a phoenix from the ashes of his despair, could it be? He pushed his horse into a gallop and raced down the field, as he surged down the slight incline he lost sight of the white but as he neared the border fence it suddenly materialised again out of the gloom of dusk and this time he could see it was a dress, there was a woman lying almost hidden by the sparse growth of hedge along the field boundary. As he came to a stop he could tell it was her, even though she was laying face down he recognised the unruly tumble of her beautiful dark curls. His heart was in his mouth as he threw himself from the saddle and knelt by her side, please let her be alive he begged silently. He reached out and gently turned her over, his face clouding over with anger as he noticed her split lip and the dried blood on her temple. She stirred slightly and a small whimper of pain escaped her lips as the movement had jarred her battered body. Darcy nearly fainted with relief, she was alive, badly hurt but nevertheless she was alive and sweeping her upper torso into his arms he cradled her to his heart for a moment before trying to rouse her.

Lizzy heard someone calling her name and tried to open her eyes but her head pounded and her ribs hurt, she forced her eyes open briefly but the world spun round so dizzyingly that she closed them again. She tried to speak but a soft voice hushed her, she felt warm arms holding her and she felt safe with this stranger who held her so gently and spoke so soothingly. She listened to the voice telling her she was safe, he would take her home but he had to move her and she nodded her understanding. She forced her eyes open again and this time the world stayed still, she stared blearily at her rescuer but in the dim light she couldn't make out who it was though she was sure his silhouette was familiar to her. She gasped in pain as he lifted her onto the saddle of his horse but managed to stay upright until he had seated himself behind her then she gave in to the darkness again, as she sagged against the stranger she had a sudden moment of clarity but unconsciousness claimed her before she could utter more than a name.

Darcy was devastated at how weak and still Elizabeth seemed even though she bravely tried to rouse herself, he was sure she was so befuddled with pain she hadn't recognised him but just before she sank into his arms unconscious he was sure he'd heard her whisper his name. Netherfield was but a few miles away so he made all haste to get there as quickly as possible.

Bingley had placed torches up the long drive to the hall of Netherfield so that he might look out for his friend returning, he was worried about Darcy roaming the countryside in the dark and as he heard the distant clatter of hooves his worry and relief turned to anger, an anger that just as quickly dissipated as he noted the bundle Darcy held against his chest. He grabbed a passing servant, "quick lad, saddle two horses and send someone to fetch the doctor and someone to inform the Bennett's that we've found Miss Elizabeth."

Darcy's horse was winded as it clattered into the yard, testament to how hard it had been ridden and Darcy gave it a grateful pat as he handed his precious burden down to Bingley who rushed her into the house. He slid wearily from the saddle and briefly rested his head against the horses flank, he'd ridden the animal hard all day without thought but the patient beast had kept on going. "Thank you my friend" he murmured, the horse turned it's head to blow softly in Darcy's hair and for a moment Darcy felt as if the horse had understood everything that had happened that day. He handed the reins to a waiting groom and said, "Look after him."

The groom smiled, "of course Sir. Miss Bennett is in one of the second floor guest rooms and the doctor is on his way."

Sure enough even as Darcy gave the groom a grateful smile the doctor had dashed into the yard and his abandoned horse stood patiently, reins trailing in the dust as the doctor disappeared into the house.

Darcy couldn't sleep; even though he was bone weary after the day's exertions he could not still his mind and he lay in the dark waiting for the morning, waiting to see Elizabeth. The doctor had not been pleased when he had examined his patient and the waiting men were even less pleased with his report. The doctor had been aided by the capable housekeeper in his examination who had then gone to inform her master and his guest of the young lady's condition whilst he had treated her injuries as best he could. Both Bingley and Darcy had leapt to their feet as the housekeeper entered the drawing room where they had anxiously waited.

"What does the doctor say?" Bingley had asked.

"Well Sir he said that Miss Bennett has a nasty bump on the head, probably concussion and that several of her ribs appear to be cracked but he's confident they just need time and rest to heal."

"But?" probed Bingley, he knew there was more and he was a little concerned by the woman's reticence.

"She seems to have caught a chill and he's worried that if her fever causes her to become delirious or distressed then she may aggravate her injuries. He advises that she stay here for the meantime and that we just keep her as comfortable as we can."

"That's it!?" Exclaimed Darcy "There is nothing he can do for her?"

"No Sir, we just have to hope she has the strength to ride this out."

Darcy had wanted to go and see Elizabeth right away but the doctor was adamant that as she was resting peacefully she should not be disturbed, as she needed all her strength to recover.

At the first crack of dawn Darcy arose and dressed himself, he could not lie there anymore and thought perhaps a ride may calm his mind but as he strode down the hallway he started to change his mind. He paused at the top of the staircase and thought guiltily of how hard he had pushed his horse yesterday, the poor animal was trembling with exhaustion as the groom had led it away and he knew he couldn't bring himself to ride it today. He turned to head back towards his bedchamber when he was stopped by a soft sound of distress; he stood still, straining with all his senses to hear it again. There! A low moan followed by the quiet motherly tones of the housekeeper, she must have sat up all night with Elizabeth he realised. As he reflected on Bingley's good fortune to have as a housekeeper a woman who was undoubtedly cut from the same cloth as his own Mrs Reynolds he was startled by one of the nearby doors being violently wrenched open.

"Miss Bingley!" Exclaimed Darcy in surprise "I was not aware that you had joined us."

Caroline Bingley pulled her robe more tightly around herself and snapped "I arrived whilst you were traipsing round Hertfordshire on your mission of mercy."

Darcy was a little taken aback by her vehement tone of voice but it _was_ early, perhaps she was simply not a morning person.

Suddenly realising that she was talking to Darcy, the object of her affections, Caroline fought down her annoyance at being disturbed and her jealousy over Darcy's actions the previous day. If she trod carefully she could still win him, she was much more suitable for him than that lowlife country girl who soiled her petticoats in mud.

Darcy swallowed in alarm and felt distinctly uncomfortable as he saw the change in Miss Bingley's countenance.

She let her grasp on her robe slip a little to reveal a little of her lacy nightdress and placed a hand gently on his arm as she purred up at him "Darcy you are such a gentleman to have spent your time searching for Miss Bennett, I'm sure she will be most grateful to you but you must be careful of her gratitude or it could be misconstrued as something else." It was time to be bold and she nervously licked her lips as she added, "it is a dangerous time to be closely associated with a family that has such a shame attached to their name."

She pressed a hand dramatically to her brow and Darcy looked away in embarrassment as the front of her robe fell completely open leaving her scant nightwear in full view.

"Oh Darcy I fear that I am to be tainted by my brothers association with that family, what suitable young man would want me once he'd discovered the full scandal of my sister. I would do anything for my dear brother and Jane but to have to acknowledge that silly wretch as a sister, and Wickham as a brother? I can't bear it."

She watched Darcy intently, waiting for any negative reaction to Wickhams name, it was a dirty trick to be sure but she was convinced that the prospect of having Wickham as a brother-in-law would be enough to turn him away from the snare that was Miss Elizabeth Bennett.

Darcy frowned, it was a low blow indeed to have brought up the subject of Wickham but it would not deter him from wooing his lovely Elizabeth. He cleared his throat, a clear sign of his unease and replied "if the father does not acknowledge them then you are not obliged to either, in fact I hear that Mr Bennett has had the good sense to make it clear that neither Mr or Mrs Wickham will ever be welcome at Longbourn again, so Miss Bingley you will not have to be in the presence of such deplorable company should you not wish it."

"But my own reputation as a gentlewoman..." simpered Caroline.

"Should not be affected by distant relations Miss Bingley, indeed I would still consider you to be a very eligible match for any gentleman of good breeding." Finished Darcy.

Caroline mistook his kind reassurance as a statement that he considered her a suitable match for himself but her gloating was cut short as another soft moan from Miss Bennett's room had him disengaging himself from her grip and heading towards the door that had been her previous destination upon exiting her own chambers. She pouted sullenly as he knocked softly on the door and entered, damn that girl, what hold did she have over Darcy to make him ever immune to the charms of other more suitable women?

Darcy entered the bedchamber and his eyes immediately sought out the bed and it's occupant, he nearly gasped as he first saw Elizabeth, she was so pale. Her usual healthy glow and rosy cheeks had become pallid, her dark hair making her seem even paler, a small bandage on her temple blending into the whiteness of her skin.

The housekeeper looked up with a kindly smile, "Mr Darcy, Miss Bingley you are about early this morning."

Darcy stuttered slightly as he replied "I...I... could not sleep, I was concerned about Miss Bennett."

The motherly woman smiled at the slight blush that coloured his cheeks, so the aloof and untouchable Mr Darcy had finally fallen prey to cupid. She had lived round Meryton all her life and was very much attached to the elder Miss Bennett's and the charming, if overly enthusiastic, Mr Bingley. She decided it would give her great pleasure to see Mr Darcy and young Elizabeth form an attachment for she had no love for the snobby, ungracious and often rude Miss Bingley.

Elizabeth chose that moment to stir uneasily and murmur, turning back to her charge the housekeeper soothed the restless young woman with words of comfort.

"Does she have a fever?" asked Darcy worriedly as he took a few tentative steps into the room.

"No Sir, thank the lord, but she does not rest easy. From her words I would say she is afraid, it looks like she was attacked so no wonder the poor love is uneasy." She pushed up the sleeves of Elizabeth's nightshirt to reveal angry red handprints around her upper arms.

Feeling hands on her arms Elizabeth struggled to wake, she tossed her head from side to side, clearly distressed, as she muttered, "no please, leave me alone."

Caroline lost her temper as she beheld Darcy's concern for the sick woman and she snapped "Can you not keep that woman quiet, I have not had a wink of sleep all night for her crying and whimpering. She should be bedded in the other wing of the house anyway, these rooms are for use by family and..." she slipped a sly look at Darcy "intended family."

The housekeeper was instantly apologetic "I'm sorry Ma'am, Sir, I did not realise you had both been disturbed but it is quite impossible to move her at the moment."

Darcy shot a look of disgust at the sullen Miss Bingley and reassured the elder woman "it's quite alright I was not disturbed but have you been here all night?"

"Yes Sir, the doctor insisted on round the clock care."

"Good grief woman, you must be tired." Exclaimed Darcy

"Don't you worry about me Sir, I've done my fair share of all night vigils over the years what with having three strapping lads and a couple of little lasses of my own."

Darcy smiled at the woman, she was a gem indeed. "I insist that you get a few hours rest at least, would it be too improper if I were to attend to Miss Bennett for a while?"

The housekeeper frowned, it was a perfect opportunity to get them together but there was the matter of the impropriety of a young unmarried couple being alone in a bedchamber. She took a gamble "If it were night I would say no but I'm sure that Mr Bingley and the doctor will be calling in before long and I don't think Miss Bennett is in a fit state to engage in any inappropriate behaviour so I would be grateful to get my head down for an hour or so Sir."

Caroline snorted inelegantly "as if Mr Darcy would rut with someone of such lowly connections."

The housekeeper glared at the other woman "Miss Bingley!" she admonished, "I am shocked at such coarse language from a lady and I should imagine your brother would be too. If it weren't overstepping my station I would demand you apologise to the gentleman here for gracing his ears with such filth."

Knowing she was beaten Caroline swept out of the room, seconds later Darcy heard the door to her chamber slam. With a sly wink and a grin the housekeeper slipped out of the room also leaving Darcy and Elizabeth alone.

Darcy stood in the middle of the room staring at the door; he was a little surprised at the scene he had just witnessed. He knew Caroline had designs on him but he hadn't realised the extent of her jealousy towards any rival for his affections. His musing was interrupted by a soft sigh and more words from Elizabeth, he crossed the room and perched himself on the bedside chair recently vacated by the housekeeper. He reached down and took her hand in his, frowning at how cold and limp it was in comparison to the warm firm grip she had maintained when they danced together at the Netherfield ball, how long ago that all seemed now.

"Unhand Me," cried Elizabeth as she tried to pull away from his grasp. He dropped her hand as if it had burnt him but she continued to get more and more distressed, tossing and twisting in an attempt to free herself from the bedclothes. Fearing she would hurt herself Darcy attempted to wake her.

"Miss Bennett. Elizabeth, please wake up" he begged.

"No" she moaned, "don't hurt me"

"I won't," he whispered "you're safe Elizabeth." He reached out and stroked the soft curls framing her face, slowly she quietened under his touch but he knew she was reliving yesterday's events and his heart ached for her.

"Darcy" she murmured and he thought he would burst with happiness at the sound of his name spoke from her lips.

"Shhh, I'm here" he soothed "I was a fool to let you go but I'll never let you go again Elizabeth." Her eyelids fluttered briefly then slowly opened to reveal groggy brown eyes.

"Am I dreaming?" She lisped, her voice croaky from disuse.

"No, you're safe now you're at Netherfield."

She gazed dazedly up at Darcy and reached a trembling hand up to caress his cheek; he grasped her hand in his and pressed a kiss to it. He saw lucidity and recognition in her eyes before she slipped into a deep and healing sleep, gently he placed her hand back beneath the coverlet and tucked it firmly around her.

Bingley walked in an hour later to find them both fast asleep, Darcy in the chair, slumped forward with his head on the bed and her hand resting on it with her fingers entwined in his dark locks. Both looked so peaceful that he didn't have the heart to disturb them so he silently crept out of the room and down the stairs before erupting into fits of laughter "oh Darcy" he cried, tears of mirth on his face "you dark horse indeed, wait until I tell my dearest Jane."

When Elizabeth next awoke she was disappointed to find Darcy had gone and Miss Bingley was by her side. She tentatively moved and found that although she was still in a lot of pain her ribs felt much better.

"How do you feel today?" enquired Miss Bingley coolly.

"Much better thank you," replied Elizabeth, "how long have I been here?"

"You were brought here the night before last."

Elizabeth was shocked; "I've been asleep for 24 hours?"

"Yes" sniffed Miss Bingley disdainfully "you've been a great inconvenience to my brother but he gladly saw to your welfare as you are to be brother and sister."

Elizabeth was so embarrassed "I did not mean to intrude on your hospitality."

"It is of no concern to me" replied Miss Bingley "however Mr Darcy was most put out about having to spend his time here traipsing round the fields looking for you, I believe he said something along the lines of, whatever was she thinking of? Hanging round with a scoundrel, was she asking for trouble?"

Elizabeth was mortified as she recalled a distant conversation with Darcy

"_My good opinion once lost is lost forever."_

"Oh what must he think of me?" she whispered

Miss Bingley smiled to herself as she witnessed the distress on the face of her rival for rival was how she considered the intolerable Miss Bennett. Time for the final thrust of the proverbial dagger in the back she thought as she answered, "I believe Mr Darcy has left Netherfield and does not intend to return, he is most particular about the company he keeps. Charles is most upset about this, he did so want his good friend Mr Darcy to be his best man but I suppose it is not to be."

"No" said Elizabeth forcefully.

"No?" enquired Miss Bingley, she raised an eyebrow and looked scornfully at Elizabeth "why whatever could you do about it?" Come on you headstrong, wilful girl thought Caroline, take the bait. She breathed a sigh of relief; her plan had worked as Elizabeth announced her intentions.

"Where has Mr Darcy gone?"

"Back to Pemberley I believe"

"I will go to Pemberley and make that arrogant man listen to me," she said heatedly, "Mr Darcy's lack of regard for me is no reason to ruin the wedding day of his closest friend, he _will _be Mr Bingley's best man even if I have to drag him to the church."

"Oh Miss Bennett" simpered Caroline, "you are so gracious to offer to do this for my brother, it would be the best wedding gift you could offer."

That settled it; Elizabeth painfully dragged her body out of bed and began searching for her clothes. In her eagerness to be rid of her rival Caroline didn't consider the consequences of her actions, she even aided the other to dress and loaned her a fast horse for the journey.

As they rode back to Netherfield, Mr Bingley kept sneaking sidelong looks at his friend until Darcy could stand it no longer.

"I asked Mr Bennett's permission to pursue his daughters hand in marriage."

Poor Bingley nearly fell off his horse, "Capital!" he exclaimed happily, "I never dreamed that was the reason Mr Bennett and yourself had sequestered yourselves in his study for so long."

"I find him to be a sensible man, he has no objections as long as Elizabeth doesn't."

Bingley grinned from ear to ear and eventually earned a small smile from Darcy in return, at the sight of Darcy's smile Bingley laughed for it was a rare sight indeed to see a smile on Darcy's countenence. It was proof that his friend and his soon to be sister were very well matched, in fact beside himself and Jane he could think of no others so well suited to each other. Darcy and Elizabeth both complimented and contrasted with each other, both strong characters that relished an equal partnership but would undoubtedly dominate someone of more timid temperament than themselves.

They lapsed into an easy and comfortable silence until they turned into the long driveway of Netherfield and noticed a very distraught housekeeper waiting by the main entrance.

"Something's wrong" said Darcy as they pulled to a halt and the housekeeper ran towards them.

"Oh Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy" panted the woman "Miss Bennett has gone"

"What do you mean gone?" said a confused Bingley "where has she gone?"

"Took a horse and left, most distressed she was."

"Calm down," said Darcy, "did Miss Bennett say anything to you when she left?"

"I did not see her Sir, one of the stable lads said she was talking to Miss Bingley and seemed most upset."

"Caroline?" Bingley was surprised, his sister couldn't stand Miss Bennett, what could she have to do with any of this. He scurried after Darcy who had suddenly strode into the house with a face like thunder.

Caroline Bingley jumped as the door to the drawing room crashed open to reveal a very angry Darcy and her confused brother; she took one look at Darcy's face and knew that she was in deep trouble this time.

"What. Have. You. Done" Darcy took a step towards her with each quiet, deliberately enunciated word.

"Whatever do you mean?" smiled Caroline.

"Don't play the innocent with me, where have you sent Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth is it now? You forget yourself _Mister_ Darcy, _Miss _Bennett has gone searching for you I believe." She glared coldly at him and inwardly she seethed, she had lost, that common wretch had beaten her.

"Why would she go looking for Darcy? Caroline, what have you said?" Caroline was shocked by the dangerous tone in her brother's voice; she had never known him to display anger in any way before.

"Me? Nothing, it's not my fault the woman has designs on Mr Darcy and has taken it upon herself to look in Derbyshire for him. She is just as silly as her sisters if you ask me" sniffed Caroline as she gazed disinterestedly at her manicured fingernails.

"Caroline!" Bingley was shocked and disgusted by his sister's behaviour "how could you!"

"Damn you woman" exclaimed Darcy angrily, "she is in no fit state to be going anywhere let alone riding to Pemberley."

"I'll not say anything to the Bennett's just yet," said Bingley still eyeing his sister with contempt, "go find her Darcy."

"So help me God if I ever set eyes on you again Miss Bingley, you disgust me" spat Darcy as he ran out of the room.

Elizabeth had had a good head start and they were nearly at Pemberley when Darcy saw her up ahead on the road, the horse was walking along just following the road as the reins lay slack on it's neck offering no guidance. Darcy reined in alongside her and saw she had her eyes closed, she seemed to be almost asleep but she came suddenly awake when he reached over and pulled her mount to a stop. Darcy suddenly found himself lying flat on his back in the road with Elizabeth staring at him with a look of frightened shock on her face.

"I'm sorry Mr Darcy you startled me, I thought..." her words trailed off and Darcy cursed himself for being so thoughtless as to sneak up on a woman who had recently been attacked.

"I'm sorry Miss Bennett, I did not think please forgive me."

Elizabeth nodded her forgiveness and slid down from the horse to give him a closer inspection. "Are you injured Mr Darcy?"

He smiled "just my pride." He was concerned to see how tired she looked but pleased to see her cheeks had a healthy looking flush to them and her eyes sparkled again although it wasn't her usual sparkle, he couldn't quite put his finger on the difference though and he shrugged away the nagging in his mind that all was not as well as it seemed. "Miss Bennett what are you doing? You should be resting not riding all over the country."

She laughed "with these bandages," she indicated her tightly bound ribs, "I do not even require a corset, and it makes dressing oneself a good deal easier."

Darcy was a bit taken aback by her sudden attack of wit but he remained firm in his line of enquiry, "please, Miss Bennett would you come to Pemberley with me you are not yet well."

She suddenly looked upset "I have come in search of you Mr Darcy but I will not impose my unwelcome person upon your hospitality, I shall stay in Lambton."

"Elizabeth don't be a fool" he exclaimed in exasperation "you will stay at Pemberley."

Elizabeth was worked up now and his use of her first name quite escaped her notice "I a fool? I'm not the one turning my back on a dear friend, how could you?"

Darcy was confused "what do you mean, what have I done?"

"Just because you despise me you do not have to boycott Mr Bingley's marriage to my sister, he will be most grievously hurt if you are not there. Of all the pig headed things to do, you and Miss Bingley may sneer and impart insults to my family and myself all you like but for Mr Bingley's sake you _will_ be at his matrimony if I have to drag you with my own two hands."

She was openly crying now, all the hurt of the previous few weeks tumbling out with her words that were becoming more and more incoherent through her sobs but Darcy had heard enough to garner that she thought he despised her, that he hated her and had left Netherfield because he could not bear to be in her filthy presence. He was shocked by the amount of hurt she had kept pent up for so long and he yearned to comfort her. At last she had run out of words and stood in the road, tears streaming down her face but her head still held high.

"Elizabeth" he breathed, he stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her shaking body, she stiffened, not sure what to expect.

"Elizabeth, my affections for you are unchanged I still love you, perhaps even more so."

She could hardly believe what she was hearing, was he tormenting her? She raised her eyes slowly to his, afraid of what she might see, would he be laughing at her? No his eyes only betrayed his love for her. Shakily she answered "my own feelings are quite the opposite of what they were and I believe I would be lying if I were to say that I did not feel the same affection for you that you do towards my own person."

"Oh dearest Elizabeth, you do not know how I have longed to hear you speak those words." He reached up to caress her cheek and was shocked by the fiery heat he felt radiating from her skin. He pulled back and fearing his reaction was one born of revulsion she pulled out of his embrace.

"I knew it was too good to be true" she turned to flee the scene of her folly and instead found the road rushing up to meet her as once again her body failed her. She felt a pair of strong arms envelope her before she hit the floor and found herself being lifted in Darcy's arms.

"Elizabeth you have a fever, just relax, I'm going to get you some help."

Even as his words washed comfortingly over her she nestled into his warmth and her eyes closed.

Darcy felt a jolt of electricity as she burrowed against his chest, oh how he wanted to hold her forever but for now he needed to get her to Pemberley.

For several days and nights Elizabeth's fever raged within her, Darcy, Georgiana and Mrs Reynolds each taking turns to sit with the sick woman. Jane had written to say that she wanted to visit but with Mrs Bennett apparently having trouble with her nerves and her father not quite being back on his feet she could not be spared from home. Georgiana had just finished replying to Jane's letter saying not to worry for her sister was being well cared for and had handed it to Mrs Reynolds for posting.

"It is so unfair that my brother should finally find love only to have it so cruelly snatched away."

"Hush there dear, Miss Bennett will beat this fever yet you'll see." Comforted Mrs Reynolds.

"Do you really believe so?" asked Georgiana hopefully "I am so very fond of her, I should very much like to have her as a sister."

"She is a fighter, she must be to be a match for your brother. I am very fond of the young lady too, yes I think she will do very nicely for Master."

The doctor had been attending to Elizabeth upstairs and now reappeared accompanied by Darcy, as he saw the doctor out Georgiana slipped upstairs to sit with Elizabeth. Darcy returned upstairs and paused in the open doorway not wanting to disturb his sister as she sat with Elizabeth, he was pleased that Georgiana and Elizabeth had taken to each other so well and in their brief acquaintance Elizabeth had done much to bolster Georgiana's courage. He had been afraid that his sister would suffer as he had done, that she was doomed to be socially crippled by shyness.

Sensing her brother's presence Georgiana asked, "what did the doctor say?"

Darcy entered the room to perch on Elizabeth's bedside next to his sister "he says tonight is the night, either the fever will break or..." his voice trailed off, he could not bear to speak the alternative.

Georgiana was visibly upset but set her lip determinedly and said "I will sit with her a while."

Darcy gave her a gentle hug "ok but if anything happens..."

She nodded and Darcy withdrew to his room though he did not retire, he sat on his balcony and stared out across the grounds of Pemberley thinking how vast and lonely it suddenly seemed.

He must have nodded off for Georgiana shouting for him and Mrs Reynolds awakened him in the early hours, he leapt to his feet his heart pounding fearfully in his chest. It must be something terrible for Georgiana to shout so for it was terribly out of character for her. He raced into Elizabeth's room almost colliding with Mrs Reynolds on the way.

"Georgiana what has happened?"

His sister turned frightened eyes on him but could not speak for emotion. Mrs Reynolds knelt beside Elizabeth who was thrashing around violently on the bed and shouted over her shoulder to Darcy "quickly, hold her down before she hurts herself."

Darcy sat on the edge of the bed and pinned Elizabeth's upper body firmly to the bed, Georgiana watched fearfully in the background as Elizabeth's delirious words turned to cries.

"Shhh, that's it love, fight it" soothed Mrs Reynolds, "There's a lot of people who need you to be well again so don't you go letting us down."

Elizabeth fluttered her eyelashes, the first sign of wakefulness since she collapsed on the road "need me?" she muttered

"Yes dear, need you," reiterated Mrs Reynolds firmly "you're too headstrong to let this beat you, to let that spiteful, hateful Miss Bingley beat you."

Darcy and Georgiana exchanged a brief look of amusement, they had never suspected Mrs Reynolds to be so outspoken towards Miss Bingley.

With a violent shudder Elizabeth went limp and Darcy wept with relief, as her body was suddenly drenched with cooling sweat as the fever broke. He took up a cloth from the bowl of iced water on the nightstand and wrung it out before tenderly mopping her face with it. Mrs Reynolds sensing his need to be alone with Elizabeth shooed the tearful but smiling Georgiana out of the room.

Elizabeth moaned softly and opened her eyes "Darcy" she whispered.

"I'm here my love, oh Elizabeth if only you knew how worried we've been, whatever possessed you to ride to Pemberley?"

"Miss Bingley said you were here." She closed her eyes again, exhausted by the few words but Darcy knew she heard him as he explained.

"That day I had gone to Longbourn where I asked for your father's permission to seek your hand."

A tear slid out from under one of her closed lids and Darcy tenderly brushed it away with a finger. "Don't cry my darling Elizabeth everything will be all right now, I'm going to make sure nobody comes between us again for I love you."

"Love you too" whispered Elizabeth weakly.

"Rest now and recover for I have an important question to ask of you Miss Bennett."

Elizabeth smiled and the last thing she felt before sleep claimed her was his lips gently brushing against hers.


End file.
